unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:To Do List:
This is for everyone, if you want to do it, just grab it. Finish up the titles for each profession. Break them down by fame amounts. If you have this info, plug it in. Do something like what Ashinara did to the Tankard. Post an IC post in the comments for a particular place. Add an IC blurb on your profession's page for newbies. IE Iiro add a scientist blurb. I can do bards. Etc. Help me find pics relevant to what is on the page. IE on the petshop page I added a green and yellow parrot because that is on the list. Insk's I did some jewelry. This is just to give it some personality and a visual to text items. Professions, professions, professions. We need so much help there. Yeah, we can put all the crap from the site on there but how about some down to earth 'Here is what you should do' info? What innates you should pick, what stats you should focus on. The site says it but say why. Anything you wish you had been told when you rolled up your character before you walked out of the chargen. Lore - I think Vivael is handling it. She is good about linking in stuff from the forums. I am doing the trainers chart since I have it. It will say who to go for a specific skill, where they are located and if there are any racial prejudices. We are tagging in shops where you sell stuff as a 'service' IE the tanner provides a service, he buys your skins. Beldion provides a service, he buys gems. Etc. If you see a shop that is not tagged properly, go ahead and do it. On Inns - We need the weekly prices on them. If you are putting any in, please put that with it. Also, if the amount of storage space per Inn room could be tossed on the page for it, that would be awesome. Marian is doing this. Any building that has an Inn is for Marian including the restaurant within the Inn. No one else is to add or change any info on these pages. Thanks! Combat! These pages have almost nothing. Thank you Drelk for putting some stuff in but it needs some major help. I would love for people to make SUGGESTIONS on which weapons to pick up at first. I am not good with it since all my characters use magic but one and she uses specialty weapons for her profession. I never use weapons. I can do the unarmed though. This is the list so far. I will probably add more later! Edit Character pages! Post on my talk page if you need one! On the ideas forum I have the exact information you need to put in it and the format. We already have a few up. Races are going up! Just about done with the pages and I am putting pics on them. They just need info. Zora is doing Koje! Yay for Koje info! Plotlines! Going up as I know of them. Gonna grab people to put in the info. Viv is doing King Trog/Veil Lord/The Lich plotline. Here I am horrible with combat stuff. Someone please please please shape it up. Thanks! I am formatting all the shop pages. Please please follow the format that I have posted on the UL Forums. Thanks! When entering shop information please have prices for everything. I am having to go back and add prices. Some things, like furniture, that comes in many forms, can still have a price. You can give the look of something and price as an example that way people will know what they can plan for when they go shopping. I made my first template yesterday and it is for the character pages. I am getting the hang of all this. Just be patient with me. =) I will add more later! --Rosalia Conti 12:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Edit Please note that the services category is not for tags. I will take care of that later. Thanks everyone who is putting in stuff. We really need to focus on the core part of the game. Professions, skills, stats, races, lore, etc. What do you need when you roll up a character? Those are the backbone to the game. Let's get that in first. Thanks!